Domine
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Ciel called out in desperation and a different kind of demon answered. She is Sadako, an onryo, and she doesn't consume souls, she distorts them. Fortunately she has a human half to protect Ciel from this fate, Kuri. Is Kuri's will strong enough to protect her master from the demon within?
1. Two Faces

Khione stood before the broken young boy. Her teal hair hung long over her pale face. Her bright crimson eyes blazed with fire. Her skin was pale and light blue. She was ghastly and terrifying, like one of the dead.

Khione was in fact a yokai, an ice demon. Her most powerful ability was that of empathy. She could feel human emotions and thus more easily destroy the humans.

Khione frowned. She had only ever been summoned once before, and at that time she had been deceived and that is why she was anchored to this abhorrent planet.

She had to be careful with this broken boy. Shouldn't she just kill him now? Wouldn't it be easier? No. She needed him. If she had a deal with him, and his soul belonged to her, then her humanity would be much more subjugated, for fear that she would destroy the child's soul.

He didn't need to know that she had no plans to devour his soul. And neither did Khione's slumbering human self.

Khione smirked. As long as the boy believed he was in control this would work. And slowly, slowly, through her demonic power, Ciel Phantomhive would be eaten away...

Xxx

Kurai brought a tray to her master's room and she opened the door.

She sat the tray down on the table and opened the curtains.

"Master it's time to get up." Kurai said.

Kurai went to his side and helped him get dressed. She noticed his tremor was back. One hand brushed his skin with a flash of healing power.

"What are you doing?" Ciel demanded.

"My job." Kurai replied. "Is to keep you healthy, master. Although I can't imagine why you keep falling ill."

"I have a theory." Ciel said. "You aren't up to the job."

"I healed you didn't I." Kurai said. "We don't have time for you to be ill. Now get to work on your studies."

Ciel threw a dart, Kurai caught it. "Well thrown, my lord. Even so, let's save the games for later."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Kurai." Ciel said.

Xxx

Ciel threw a dart at Finny and it hit him in the back of the head

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow! What was that for, Master? What did I do?" Finny said.

"Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions." Ciel said.

"There you are! Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny? Mey-Rin, have you washed all the beddings? Baldroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner? Tanaka... well, I suppose you're all right as you are. Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. So get to work!" Kurai said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Mey-rin said.

"Simply hopeless." Kurai said.

Xxx

"The silver is polished to a spotless shine. The tablecloth is crisp, clean and wrinkle-free. There is not a single bruised blossom among Master's favorite white roses. And finally, the highest quality ingredients have been gathered to prepare a first-rate dinner. The table is perfection. This will be an elegant Phantomhive welcome." Kurai said as suddenly the bell rang. "Still so much to do and he calls me now."

"All right, then this is our chance. Kurai looks down on us all the time. Today we will be so perfect she won't even know what 'it 'im. "Ah!". Yeah, that's what he is gonna say." Bardroy said.

"Ah!" Mey-rin and Finny said.

"That's for him to say, not you." Bardroy said.

"Oh, That's a good idea." Mey-rin said.

"Right, we have to stop relying on Kurai for everything." Finny said.

"It's settled then, we got a plan of attack!" Bardroy said.

"Let's get to it!" All said.

Xxx

"My lord, if a lady would like a dance, you cannot refuse her. Master?" Kurai said.

"What now?" Ciel said.

"I know I've never seen you dance before, but I assume that you can? Oh I see...Well, that explains why you're always such a wallflower at social engagements." Kurai said.

"I have too much work to do. I don't have time to waste on dancing." Ciel said.

"With all due respect, dancing is a necessary skill for a person of your position to possess. In your line of work, master, social contracts are important to maintain. The world expects any noble gentlemen to possess at least rudimentary dance skills. If you turn down too many invitations simply because you cannot dance, your reputation in high society will suffer greatly." Kurai said.

"Fine, I'll do it! Now stop the me in a private tutor or something. Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rodkin should work well enough..." Ciel said.

"We don't have sufficient time to call in a tutor for you, my lord. There's only one option: With your permission, I will be your dance instructor." Kurai said.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to take dancing instruction from you! Besides, do you even know how to dance?" Ciel said.

"Of course, master." Kurai grinned at him.

"What is that insolent look for." Ciel demanded. "What do you want.."

"You need to learn to dance." Kurai was in front of him in a flash, pulling him into her arms. "And honestly, try not to be such a submissive dancer. The man is supposed to dominate."

"Don't be vulgar." Ciel said. "You know the phrase is 'the man is supposed to lead.'"

"Sure. But that way it's not as much fun. And you are easy to dominate." Kurai countered.

Suddenly Ciel took the lead and lead her across the dance floor, not missing a step. "What was that you were saying?"

His face was inches from hers, even to where his lips brushed hers.

"You are MY maid. I am dominate. I am YOUR master. So stop being so damn insolent with me!" Ciel hissed so only she could hear his anger.

Kurai carefully controlled her emotions. He had clearly practiced dancing and gotten good in preparation for this moment. He dipped her and his lips touched hers for an instant.

"You will always belong to me. Until the day your other half takes my soul." Ciel released her.

"I'm sorry, sir." Kurai said.

"Fine then. About the portrait in the hallway..." Ciel said.

"Yes." Kurai said.

"Take it down. I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent, and I am the head of the house now." Ciel said.

"Consider it done, my lord." Kurai said.

Xxx

"So you guys made a mess again?" Kurai said.

Mei-rin, Finny And Bardroy nodded, tears in their eyes.

"There's nothing for it. We simply must put things right." Kurai said.

Kurai set the table outside and lit some candles. She then restored the garden using her power, but what to do about the food. She looked through the pantry and decided that for the Italian this would be best.

She made a pasta dish, and then deep fried it and tossed it with meat, and brought it out. The guest turned out to be rather impressed, even though Mei Rin nearly ruined it. Before she could pour out the wine, Kurai caught her and poured it properly.

"Honestly..."

Ciel's Study

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Ciel said. "What—"

Xxx

Kurai knocked. "Young master. I brought your pie and afternoon tea. Master...?" He was gone. "This is terrible...! The refreshments will all be wasted now..."

"Kidnapped." Kurai repeated. "He did this on purpose."

She read the note again.

"Well I suppose I can't just leave him there." Kurai sighed annoyed.


	2. Kidnapped

**Madame Red's Manor**

Reiko curtseyed to her new Mistress.

"Thank you, Mistress, for taking me on as your new maid." Reiko said.

"You were highly recommended by my nephew Ciel, and I would do anything for him." Madame Red said. "He also said you could teach my butler Grell a thing or too.

Reiko nodded. "Actually, Mistress, Grell is an excellent teacher. I have much to learn from an artist such as him."

"You make too much of him, Reiko." Madame Red said. "He's hopeless."

**Vanel's Manor**

"The policeman of England's underworld, one of the nobles who have done the royal family's dirty works for generations. The Queen's guard dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nick names do you have, and how many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?" Vanel said.

"I thought it would be you. You shame your family, Azzurro Vanel." Ciel said.

"Haha. Come now, my little lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian Mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain. It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours, so we have to think outside the box to make money. So found the drug trade." Vanel said.

"The Pharmacy Act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance. It is the Queen's decree. And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them." Ciel said.

"Ugh. You know this is-a why I hate all you Englishmen. The Queen this, the Queen that. You act like this-a woman is your own mother. You line-a your pockets while pretending the whole time you're better than the rest of us. But in the end, we are no different from each other. Why can't we get along?" Vanel said.

"I've left orders about your key. If I don't come back, my servants will make sure the authorities get it. I'm sorry, I have no interest in getting along with someone like you." Ciel said.

"You brat, don't under estimate me. My men are already waiting at your estate. Where is the key? Spit it out soon or your servants will start-a dying one by one." Vanel said.

"Oh, I think they'll be alright. But you'd better hope your lap-dogs know how to fetch." Ciel said.

"Did you hear that? The time for talk is over." Vanel said into the phone.

**Phantomhive Manor: Corridor**

"Oh dear, this is most troubling. Where could the master have been taken?" Kurai said.

"Kurai! I just found the letter, yes I did!" Mey-RIn said.

"Address to whom?" Kurai said.

"Oh, to the servants of the Earl Phantomhive." Mey-Rin said.

"Mey-Rin. the letter, please." Kurai said.

"Eh? Letter? Oh, yes ma'am!" Mey-Rin said.

"Kidnapped." Kuri repeated from the letter. "He did this on purpose."

She read the note again.

"Well I suppose I can't just leave him there." Kuri sighed annoyed.

"What is going on here?" Madam Red said.

"Sorry for the noise my lady. I assure you nothing is wrong. Please don't concern yourself." Kurai said.

"Humph, nothing, are you sure?" Madam Red said.

"Everyone, I have business to attend to. Would you mind cleaning this up?" Kurai said.

"Um. So, when you say clean uh... that means we can eat it, right? ...Kurai?" Baldo said.

**Road in the Woods / Vanel's Manor**

"Sorry, I missed!" Man said into the phone.

"What do you mean you missed? You are complete idiots! Never should have hired-a scum like you. Just get back here." Vanel said.

"Um, sir, something is off. I see something. What's that!" Man said.

"Oh, what's-a wrong? You little girls see a bear in the woods?" Vanel said.

"Ahhhh!" Man said.

"What is it? Did someone fined you? Talk to me." Vanel said.

"Ahhhh! Hurry it up! It's coming, closer..." Man said.

"That's it! I'd have enough of your games already." Vanel said.

"No good, It's here! Aghhhhh!" Man said.

"Uh, hello? What's happened?" Vanel said.

"Ha, Hahaha. That's too bad. Sounds like your little game of fetch is over." Ciel said.

"Just shut your mouth, you damn brat!" Vanel said, then into the phone. "You listen to me! If one of you don't answer right now, I swear I will kill you!"

"Hello." Kurai said.

"Who's this?" Vanel said.

"Pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive estate. I was wondering if my master might be available. Hello, is anyone there? Hello?" Kurai said.

"Ah…I.." Vanel said.

"Woof." Ciel said.

"Very good, young master. I will come to get you momentarily." Kurai said.

Xxx

"Kuri tracked down Azurro's men and walked over to them, stopping their car.

"Tell me, where can I find my master?" Kuri said.

One of them aimed a gun at her head.

"Oh...now I guess that's supposed to scare me." Kuri said.

The gun fell to the floor, out of the man's trembling hands. He was suddenly experiencing crippling fear. They both were.

"I can do pain too. All of your emotions are mine to control. And this is me being nice. You don't wanna know what I'm like when I'm mean." Kuri said. "Now tell me where my master is, and I'll free you."

"Our boss is Azurro! The kid's with him." The man said.

Kuri smiled and put her hands around his head. He was lifted in the air for a moment, and then his eyes rolled back as he passed out. She did the same to the second man, though he tried to run away.

"Don't worry. I'm not the 'me' who kills." Kuri said.


	3. Arrival

"Are we certain nothing's wrong?" Madame Red said.

"If that butler says everything's fine, I'm inclined to believe him. He's been in the earl's service for so long, and it's quite plain to see there's some sort of unshakeable bond between those two. You can always find him at the earl's side, like a shadow." Lau said.

"So long? But Kurai didn't arrive until two years ago. That's not much time at all." Red said.

"Oh, really? How odd. My memory is so unreliable. Isn't that right, Ran-Mao?" Lau said.

'Useless..." Red said.

**Vanel's Manor**

"Listen up, the Phantomhive boy has help on the way! Move it! Tighten security at the gate! Not so much as a single rat gets through!" Vanel said.

"My, my, what a splendid home." Kurai said, having already arrived.

"Hey, who the hell is this woman?!" Man said.

"Ah, my apologies. You see... I represent the Phantomhive household." Kurai said.

**Phantomhive Manor: Kitchen**

"Oh dear, we need Kurai here... Where did she go now?" Mey-Rin said.

"I wish I knew..." Finny said.

"I don't care where he is right now or what he's doin'. This is all I'm worried about. Does "clean it up" mean we can eat the pie or not?! I have to knooow!" Baldo said.

"I'm sure just one bite each would be okay." Finny said.

"No, Finny! You know how Kurai is! If we eat something we're not supposed to, he'll bake us into his next pie!" Baldo said.

"You need to calm yourself down, Baldroy." Mey-Rin said. "A soothing drink might help. Here, give this a try!"

"Milk... not that it's gonna help me." Baldo said.

"Milk is an important part of your diet! It'll help you grow strong bones, yes it will!" Mey-Rin said.

**Vanel's Manor**

"My arm! He shattered the bone!" Man said.

"Pardon me, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. 5:34." Kurai said.

" Move, damn it! Call in the boys in the west tower! We need to rip this bastard apart!" Man said.

"An entire swarm of rats...I'll get nowhere at this rate." Kurai said.

**Phantomhive Manor: Kitchen**

"That's it! I'm goin' to eat it!" Baldo said. "Mey-Rin, tea! Finny, go get the silver!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Mey-Rin and Finny said.

"It should be right in here. What the?" Finny said.

"Is somethin' wrong?" Baldo said.

"I don't understand. The silver supposed to be here, but I don't see a single knife or fork!" Finny said.


	4. Rescue

Kuri entered the Azurro manor.

Several guards approached with guns.

With a flick of her hand the guns flew into the air, and were bent into a shapeless mess.

"I hate guns." Kuri said. "They are loud and annoying. Now, unless you want your necks to go the way of the guns, retreat."

The guards backed away but stood their ground.

"I said, retreat!" Kuri hissed, blowing the guards back against the wall.

Kuri then entered the room where her master was being kept.

Xxx

"Get back! Get back or I'll shoot you!" Azzurro shouted.

The gun flew up and twisted up like the others.

Azzurro grabbed Ciel and held him by the neck. "I'll snap the brat's neck."

Kuri paused. "Master?"

"Stop fooling around." Ciel's patch fell from his eye, revealing the sign of the contract. "I order you, by your true name, Sadako. Save me now!"

The room went dark.

Xxx

When the lights came back on, Kuri was back to normal, carrying Ciel to Phantomhive Manor.

She was troubled. She knew, had felt herself rip the heads off everyone in the manor, even going back for the servants Kuri had spared before.

Maybe it wasn't her, but the possessing Onryo within her, Sadako, and so far, this demon had not hurt anyone that truly mattered, but...

She looked down at the sleeping Ciel. Thank goodness for small mercies.

Kuri still retained the power to knock out her master before his order had called Sadako to the surface. How long she would have this power, the will to protect him, remained to be seen.


End file.
